


Cuddling As The Sun Rises

by Taloko



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Glimmadora - Freeform, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, One Shot, Warm, hinted catradora, light kiss, soft, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taloko/pseuds/Taloko
Summary: Just a cute, fluffy Adora/Glimmer fanfiction to warm the heart.





	Cuddling As The Sun Rises

It was early in the morning in Bright Moon. The sun was beginning to rise as Bright Moon's inhabitants began to wake.

Adora who had just got done with morning training, walked outside with a simple white mug filled with hot chocolate. She wasn't wearing her usual uniform. Instead she wore a long sleeved purple shirt Glimmer gave her and short gray shorts. Her hair was still slightly damp from the shower she just took, making the air feel chillier than normal but she didn't mind.

She took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh crisp morning air. Her lips curved in a soft smile as she walked down a flight of stairs and onto the soft grass. She let her bare feet feel the ground for a moment before walking over to her usual tree.

She sat down and leaned against the thick trunk, taking a sip from her drink as she watched the morning birds begin flying around, chirping loudly in search for food.

This had been the routine she had adopted in the first couple of days of starting her new life in Bright Moon. Since arriving in Bright Moon, Adora could barely sleep at night. She would usually be up pretty early in the morning hours with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company. Instead of laying in bed and letting her thoughts consume her, she got up and did what she would normally do in the Horde. 

Every morning, in the earliest hours, she would get up, get ready for the day, and train. It could be something simple as strength training, or more advanced such as fighting robots in the training area. It kept her alert and motivated. 

Bright Moon may not have fancy robots for her to fight but Light Hope's training simulations helped train her body and improve her skills, which still needed work.

When she had finished her morning training she would head back to the castle, shower, and change. Usually she wouldn't be back until later in the afternoon or whenever the alliance needed her, but Glimmer and Bow agreed that they needed rest days every once and a while. They had been working hard to keep the Horde back as the Whispering Woods healed and the Horde hadn't attacked in a while, so Glimmer and Bow decided to take a rest day while they could, "suggesting" Adora did the same. They made it clear they're suggestion was an order and she didn't have a choice in the matter.

Adora being Adora couldn't do that. A day without training would put a hinge in her routine. Not only that, but training helped her relieve some of her stress and think. So she snuck out this morning and did a quick, secret training session with Light Hope before making her way back to the castle before anyone else woke up. She didn't usually have hot chocolate with her, but one of the castle chefs who had noticed her morning routine was kind enough to prepare a mug for her.

She was thankful and took the mug with a smile. As she drank her hot chocolate under the tree, the rich chocolaty taste brought back memories of the Horde. When her and Catra did good or made progress in their training, Shadow Weaver would reward them. She fondly remembered one particular day in the Horde, it was very chilly, especially in the barracks. Shadow Weaver had rewarded her with hot chocolate for her and Catra. It was Catra's first time ever trying it and she burned her tongue. She smiled as she recalled the memory. That was also the time they had their...she shook her head and focused back on Shadow Weaver.

It was rare that Shadow Weaver would show such kindness, more so to Catra specially,  but thinking back to those memories reminded Adora that in her own twisted way, Shadow Weaver cared about them. The smile that had spread across her lips as she stared at the rising sun, turned into a sad one. She held many memories in the Horde, some of which she still held deep in her heart and always would. A dull ache filled her chest as she reminisced in the past.

Adora was so lost in thought she didn't hear the footsteps walking up next to her. "Hey, what are you thinking about?" A soft, gentle voice broke her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Glimmer staring down at her with a warm smile, holding her own mug of hot chocolate, and a blanket wrapped around her body. Adora could tell by her body language that she was worried.

"Nothing important." Adora forced a smile and moved over so Glimmer could sit down next to her. Glimmer could tell Adora wasn't telling her everything but she didn't push. She would tell her when she was ready to and when she was, Glimmer would be there to listen. Glimmer rested her body against Adora's as she wrapped her blanket around the two of them. They had gotten much closer since their first meeting. 

Adora felt at peace when she was with Glimmer. Her now girlfriend always supportive and reassuring. She felt safe when she was with Glimmer. "Where's Bow?" Adora asked, noticing he wasn't with her.

"Probably bundled up under blankets. He's not to fond of the cold and it's on the chillier side this morning." She laughed as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well he's missing out on a beautiful sunrise." Adora smiled. Glimmer nodded in agreement then looked at Adora with a slight pout.

"Hey what's wrong?" Adora raised an eyebrow in confusion then yelped when she felt two fingers pinch her cheeks. 

"I'm pretty sure I told you today was a rest day. Someone went out and trained when she wasn't supposed to."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it! Ouch let go that hurts!" She sounded as if she was in pain but Glimmer wasn't pinching her cheeks that hard and soon enough they were both laughing. Glimmer let go and Adora rubbed her cheek. "Wait...how did you know?"

"Gut feeling and one of the guards ratted you out." She grinned as Adora let out a slight huff in defeat. 

"I don't know everything about your life in the Horde, but it's not a bad thing to take breaks every now and then. Your body needs rest and you've been working really hard. " Glimmer rested her head against Adora's shoulder. "Even the great She-Ra is allowed to take a day off. Promise me that next time you will."

Glimmer held out her pinky and Adora interlocked her own. "I promise." She said softly. "I guess it's just hard. We're at war with the Horde. Anything could happen at any moment and I want...no, need to be prepared in case it does." Her eyes gazed at sky as both of them went silent.

Glimmer spoke up, "I understand, but you keep forgetting that you're not alone. We have the alliance on our side again. She-Ra doesn't have to do everything herself."

"I know."

Glimmer cuddled up closer to Adora and rested her chin on Adora's shoulder. "Lets not worry about the stress of the Horde today okay. We'll make it an us day, with Bow included of course if he ever leaves the comfort of his bed."

Adora turned her head to Glimmer and touched their foreheads together. "I think I would like that a lot." She said softly, eyes gazing into Glimmer's. She leaned forward a little more until their lips touched. It was soft innocent kiss. Glimmer's lips were soft and her scent was intoxicating. For the short time they kissed, the world around them disappeared. Adora's worries seemed to vanish, replaced with a light, fluttering feeling in her chest.

When they parted they stared back at each other, cheeks painted a faint pink. Glimmer bit her lip and smiled, her eyes looking shyly at the ground. They had only started pursuing a relationship recently. Both were inexperienced in the world of romance, but that made everything special. They got to explore the world together.  They hadn't done much and were still a little shy, but they would work around that soon enough.

Glimmer rested her head on Adora's shoulder once more. Adora returned the gesture by resting her head against Glimmer's. Both gazed up once more at the sky above them, watching fluffy white clouds race against each other in the sky.

Even though Adora may have lost her family in the Horde, she gained a new one in Bright Moon. An incredible family, with amazing, loving, and supportive individuals. One of which happened to finally separate himself from his bed and was walking toward their tree, wrapped up in a thick blanket and like Glimmer and Adora, holding a mug presumably filled with hot chocolate. Glimmer waved the noticeably unhappy Bow over to them. Adora smiled as Bow joined them, knowing her peaceful, rest day would be a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey beautiful people, I hope you're all having a lovely day/night! This was actually supposed to be written and posted before season two but procrastination and writers block hit me so I never go it done. After watching season two, I decided to change some of the ideas I originally had in mind. To be completely honest with you guys this fan fiction took a completely different turn from what I had originally planned but I actually enjoyed how it turned out . It also has hints to one of my first She-Ra works, Hot Chocolate Memories, which you should also check out if you haven't read it already! I'm a filthy multi shipper, expect multiple different She-Ra ships, though as I always say, Catradora will remain my favorite. As always please give me constructive criticism. Yes I know my grammar is awful and needs lots of work and I'm working on that. But if there is other stuff, write it down in the comments! I hope you all enjoyed this work and thank you so much for reading! ^.^


End file.
